Marcus and Momo of the Mountains
Marcus and Momo of the Mountains is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Kosh Naranek. Premise Igor receives a book about hypnotism and hypnotizes Marcus and Momo to become feral. Plot Part One (Igor is seen by the mailbox outside Holly's Puppy Pound, waiting for a package.) Igor: I wonder when that mailman will be here? (The mailman enters.) Mailman: Igor Strayvinski? Igor: Yep. That's me. Mailman: Here's a package for you. (The mailman gives Igor a package.) Igor: Thank you. Mailman: Anytime. (The mailman leaves.) Igor: Oh boy! (Later, Igor is seen at his doghouse.) Igor: I haven't felt this excited since I got that magic kit three years ago. (Igor opens the package.) Igor: All right! (Igor holds out a book and puts it on his desk.) Igor: (Reading the title of the books) "101 Easy Tips of Hypnotism". Awesome! My book about hypnotism is here! (Momo enters.) Igor: Good morning, Momo! Momo: Morning. Igor: I just got this book today. Momo: What did you get? (Igor shows Momo the book.) Momo: "101 Easy Tips of Hypnotism"? Oh, come now. What did you order that dopey book for? Igor: So I could do this. (Igor puts Momo in a trance.) Igor(spookily): Momo, when I snap my fingers, you will become a robot. When I snap my fingers again, you will snap out of it. (Igor snaps his fingers.) Momo: (Robotic) I am Momo, the robotic puppy. (Momo starts moving around like a robot.) Igor: Not bad for a beginner. (Igor snaps his fingers and Momo snaps out of it.) Momo: What happened? Igor: Never mind, Momo. (Marcus enters.) Marcus: Hello, Iggy. Igor: Hey. Want to see a great trick? Marcus: Sure. What? (Igor puts Marcus in a trance.) Igor(spookily): Marcus, when I snap my fingers, you will become a game show host. When I snap my fingers again, you will snap out of it. (Igor snaps his fingers.) Marcus: (Imitating a game show host) And you will win all these fabulous prizes right here on Bargain Bonanza, weekdays at the same time, only on DOGTV! (Igor snaps his fingers again and Marcus snaps out of it.) Marcus: What is it? Igor: Excellent. This book is really paying off! Let's see if I can use this on others. I'll be back for you two later. (Igor goes outside and sees Reflex reading a book with Colette.) Igor: Excuse me. Reflex and Colette: Yes? (Igor puts Reflex and Colette in a trance.) Igor: When I snap my fingers, you two will become superheroes. When I snap my fingers again... (aside) you get the idea. (Reflex and Colette do superhero poses.) Reflex: (In a superhero voice) Reflex.... Colette: (In a superhero voice) And Colette! Both: Reporting for duty! (Igor snaps his fingers and Reflex and Colette are back to normal.) Igor: I could do this forever. (Momo and Marcus watch from afar.) Marcus: Did you see that? Momo: Yeah. Igor wasn't kidding. He can hypnotize everyone! Marcus: We better tell our wives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist